pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
January 28
January 28 is the 28th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 337 days (338 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1077 - The excommunication of Henry IV of the Holy Roman Empire is released after his journey to Canossa , where he prostrates himself before the pope. ** 1788 - The first Australian penal colony located at Botany Bay . ** 1887 - In a snowstorm in Montana 's largest snowflakes ever measured (38 to 20 centimeters). * Art and architecture ** 1887 - The first stone of the Eiffel Tower will take place in Paris . The tower will be inaugurated on March 31 1889 . * Health ** 1935 - Iceland is the first country where abortion is legalized. * War ** 1871 - France surrenders during the Franco-Prussian War . ** 1917 - The US Army cease the search for Pancho Villa . ** 1932 - Japan occupied Shanghai . * Sport ** 1892 - Creation of the Amsterdam Hockey & Bandy Club . ** 1951 - Opening of the Estádio Fonte Nova in Salvador , Brazil . ** 1991 - Boris Becker solves Stefan Edberg after 24 weeks off as number one in the world of tennis professionals , but the German has to that position after three weeks again cede to the Swede. ** 1998 - In the Paris suburb of Saint-Denis , the Stade de France officially opened with the friendly soccer match between France and Spain . The home team won 1-0 on a goal by Zinedine Zidane . ** 2001 - Jennifer Capriati won the Australian Open . In the final in Melbourne beats the American tennis player her Swiss colleague Martina Hingis 6-4, 6-3. ** 2007 - Roger Federer wins the Australian Open in the final to the Chilean Fernando Gonzalez 7-6 6-4 6-4 defeat. It was the Swiss his 10th Grand Slam title. ** 2010 - Cindy Klassen is the best skater ever to Adelskalender . ** 2012 - The Belarusian Victoria Azarenka wins the Australian Open , and takes as her first grand slam title inside. She defeats in the final Russian Maria Sharapova 6-3, 6-0. Through her victory Azarenka will also become the new number one in the world. * Science and Technology ** 1921 - Albert Einstein puts the world on its head. In a speech in Berlin , he claims that the universe can be measured. ** 1986 - The space shuttle Challenger explodes 73 seconds after launch. The accident takes all seven crew members, including teacher Christa McAuliffe , life. Born * 1457 - Henry VII , King of England (deceased in 1509 ) * 1578 - Cornelius Haga , Dutch diplomat (deceased in 1654 ) * 1600 - Pope Clement IX (deceased in 1669 ) * 1611 - Johannes Hevelius , German-Polish astronomer (deceased in 1687 ) * 1673 - Georg Gsell , Swiss Baroque painter, art consultant and art dealer (deceased in 1740 ) * 1768 - Frederick VI of Denmark , King of Denmark and Norway (deceased in 1839 ) * 1804 - Eugène de Ligne , Belgian politician (deceased in 1880 ) * 1816 - Paola Elisabetta Cerioli , Italian saint (deceased in 1865 ) * 1822 - Alexander Mackenzie , Canadian politician (deceased in 1892 ) * 1833 - Hendrik Jan Heuvelink jr. , Dutch architect (deceased 1901) * 1841 - Henry Morton Stanley , British journalist and explorer (deceased in 1904 ) * 1847 - Dorus Austrians , "the Serbian People Bright Savior" (deceased in 1928 ) * 1853 - José Martí , Cuban independence fighter (deceased in 1895 ) * 1861 - Julián Felipe , Filipino composer (deceased in 1944 ) * 1865 - Kaarlo Juho Ståhlberg , Finnish politician (deceased in 1952 ) * 1887 - Arthur Rubinstein , Polish-American pianist (deceased in 1982 ) * 1897 - Valentin Kataev , Russian writer and journalist (deceased in 1986 ) * 1898 - Wies Moens , Flemish poet and writer (deceased in 1982 ) * 1899 - René de Labarrière , French soldier (deceased in 1948 ) * 1903 - Lotte Stam-Beese , Dutch architect and urban (deceased in 1988 ) * 1908 - Hans Tiemeijer , Dutch actor (deceased in 1997 ) * 1911 - Johan van Hulst , Dutch educator and politician * 1912 - Tante Leen , Dutch folk singer (deceased in 1992 ) * 1912 - Jackson Pollock , American painter (deceased in 1956 ) * 1914 - Arthur Blavier , Belgian football referee * 1915 - Brian Shawe-Taylor , British racing driver (deceased in 1999 ) * 1917 - Gino Sciardis , Italian cyclist (deceased in 1968 ) * 1917 - Abdel-Kader Zaaf , Algerian cyclist (deceased in 1986 ) * 1918 - Sandro Puppo , Italian footballer and football coach (deceased in 1986 ) * 1924 - Vadim Sidur , Russian sculptor and graphic artist (deceased in 1986 ) * 1925 - Scotty Bloch , American actress * 1925 - Ton van Boven , Dutch politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 1925 - Andrzej Stelmachowski , Polish politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 1926 - Jimmy Bryan , American race car driver (deceased in 1960 ) * 1926 - Gene Hartley , American race car driver (deceased in 1993 ) * 1927 - Per Oscarsson , Swedish actor (deceased in 2010 ) * 1928 - Eduard Shevardnadze , Georgian politician (deceased in 2014 ) * 1928 - Jan van Stuijvenberg , Dutch politician * 1928 - Jorge Zorreguieta , Argentine politician * 1929 - Acker Bilk , English clarinetist (deceased in 2014 ) * 1929 - Claes Oldenburg , Swedish-American sculptor * 1932 - Parry O'Brien , American athlete (deceased in 2007 ) * 1934 - Juan Manuel Bordeu , Argentine racing driver (deceased in 1990 ) * 1934 - Jaime Lopez , Filipino politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 1936 - Alan Alda , American actor * 1942 - Sjoukje Dijkstra , Dutch figure skater * 1942 - André Waignein , Belgian composer and conductor * 1944 - Susan Howard , American actress, writer and political activist * 1947 - Fons Bastijns , Belgian footballer (deceased in 2008 ) * 1948 - Mikhail Baryshnikov , Russian ballet dancer * 1948 - Heinz Flohe , German footballer (deceased 2013) * 1948 - Charles Taylor , Liberian warlord and president * 1949 - Oeki Hoekema , Dutch footballer * 1949 - Kika Mol , Dutch actress * 1954 - Bruno Metsu , French footballer and football coach (deceased in 2013 ) * 1955 - Nicolas Sarkozy , French politician * 1956 - Peter Schilling , German singer * 1957 - Harald Hudak , German athlete * 1957 - Nick Price , Zimbabwean golfer * 1957 - Frédérique Spigt , Dutch singer * 1959 - Frank Darabont , American film director * 1959 - Renaat Landuyt , Flemish politician * 1962 - Sam Phillips , American singer-songwriter * 1962 - Peter Verhelst , Flemish writer * 1963 - Dave McPherson , Scottish footballer * 1963 - Thomas Wolf , Luxembourg footballer * 1965 - Andrea Berg , German schlager singer * 1966 - Ellen Evers , Dutch musical actress * 1967 - Rudolph van Veen , Dutch TV chef * 1968 - Martijn Fischer , Dutch actor * 1968 - Sarah McLachlan , Canadian singer * 1968 - Ruben Pereira , Uruguayan footballer * 1969 - Giorgio Lamberti , Italian swimmer * 1970 - Valeria Cappellotto , Italian cyclist * 1971 - Tendai Chimusasa , Zimbabwean athlete * 1972 - Leon van Bon , Dutch cyclist * 1973 - Tatiana Malinina , Uzbek figure skater * 1974 - Steve Dugardein , Belgian footballer * 1974 - Ramsey Nasr , Dutch poet, writer and actor * 1975 - Julian Dean , New Zealand cyclist * 1976 - Lee Ingleby , British actor * 1977 - Takuma Sato , Japanese racing driver * 1978 - Gianluigi Buffon , Italian football goalkeeper * 1978 - Jamie Carragher , English footballer * 1978 - Jasmin Handanovic , Slovenian footballer * 1978 - Leki (Karoline Kamosi), Flemish singer and presenter * 1979 - Dennis Orcollo , Filipino pool player * 1980 - Nick Carter , American singer * 1980 - Davy Theunis , Belgian footballer * 1981 - Patrick Mtiliga , Danish footballer * 1981 - Elijah Wood , American actor * 1982 - Tam Nsaliwa , Canadian football player * 1983 - Danny Makkelie , Dutch football referee * 1983 - Urko Pardo , Belgian-Spanish footballer * 1983 - Chiara Rosa , Italian athlete * 1985 - Libby Trickett , Australian swimmer * 1985 - NoClue , American rapper * 1985 - Basharmal Sultani , Afghan boxer * 1986 - Jessica Ennis , British athlete * 1986 - Nathan Outteridge , Australian yachtsman * 1987 - Bart De Raes , Flemish radio DJ * 1987 - Yekaterina Malysheva , Russian long track speed skater * 1988 - Romain Dutrieux , Belgian footballer * 1988 - Mitchell Schet , Dutch footballer * 1989 - Siem de Jong , Dutch footballer * 1990 - Daylon Claasen , South African footballer * 1990 - Markus Deibler , German swimmer * 1993 - Arnaud Art , Belgian athlete Deceased * 814 - Charlemagne (71), Frankish king and emperor * 1256 - William II of Holland (27), Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire * 1271 - Isabella of Aragon (23), queen of Philip III of France * 1494 - Ferdinand I of Naples (70), from 1458 to 1494 King of Naples * 1547 - Henry VIII of England (55), King of England * 1621 - Camillo Borghese, the future Pope Paul V (68) * 1687 - Johannes Hevelius (76), German-Polish astronomer * 1859 - Carl Adolph Agardh (74), Swedish botanist and fycoloog and bishop of Karlstad * 1868 - Adalbert Stifter (62), Austrian writer * 1882 - Alexander Hugo Bakker Korff (57), Dutch painter * 1891 - Nikolaus Otto (58), German inventor * 1912 - Gustave de Molinari (92), Belgian economist * 1914 - Mogens Ballin (42), Danish painter * 1934 - Armand Rassenfosse (71), Belgian painter and printmaker * 1935 - Mikhail Ippolitov-Ivanov (75), Russian composer, conductor and music educator * 1938 - Bernd Rosemeyer (28), German racing driver * 1939 - William Butler Yeats (73), Irish writer * 1947 - Reynaldo Hahn (72), French composer and conductor * 1949 - Jean-Pierre Wimille (40), French race car driver * 1952 - Thomas Hicks (77), American athlete * 1955 - Friedrich Hochbaum (60), German General * 1963 - Gustave Garrigou (78), French cyclist * 1976 - Ray Nance (62), American jazz violinist and trumpeter * 1986 - Christa McAuliffe (37), American teacher and astronaut * 1986 - Dick Scobee (46), American astronaut * 1988 - Klaus Fuchs , (76) German nuclear physicist and spy * 1995 - Aldo Gordini (73), French race car driver * 1996 - Joseph Brodsky (55), Russian-American writer * 2002 - Gustaaf Deloor (88), Belgian cyclist * 2002 - Astrid Lindgren (94), Swedish children's author * 2003 - Mieke Pullen (45), Dutch athlete * 2005 - Jim Capaldi (60), British drummer * 2006 - Niek cooke (51), Dutch conservationist, Director WWF * 2007 - Ivan Boszormenyi-Nagy (86), Hungarian-American psychiatrist * 2007 - Carlo Clerici (77), Swiss cyclist * 2007 - Robert Drinan (86), American lawyer, preacher, politician and human rights activist * 2007 - Karel Svoboda (68), Czech composer * 2007 - Emma Tillman (114), American oldest man in the world * 2008 - Christodoulos (69), Archbishop of the Greek Orthodox Church * 2008 - Ginty Vrede (22), Dutch Thai boxer * 2009 - Oswald Karch (91), German racing driver * 2009 - Billy Powell (56), American keyboardist * 2013 - Ladislav Pavlovič (86), Czech footballer * 2015 - Alberto Cardaccio (65), Uruguayan footballer * 2015 - Yves Chauvin (84), French chemist, winner of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry 2005 * 2015 - Alewijn Oostwoud Wijdenes (89), Dutch photographer Celebration / commemoration * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Thomas Aquinas († 1274 ) - Remembrance ** Saint Charles the Great († 814 ) ** Saint Joseph Freinademetz († 1908 ) ** Saint Peter Nolasco († 1258 ) ** Blessed Mosè Tovini († 1930 ) ** Holy Caroline Carré de Malberg († 1891 ) ** Holy Paulijn (Paulinus) of Aquileia († 802 / 804 ) ** Blessed Amadeus of Lausanne († 1159 ) * Data Privacy Day , an international "celebration" to raise awareness of data privacy. Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts * 1947 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -9.1 ° C * 2002 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.3 ° C * 1947 - Lowest minimum temperature -12.6 ° C * 2002 - Highest maximum temperature 13 ° C * 1910 - Highest hourly average wind speed 15.9 m / s * 1996 - Longest sunshine duration 7.9 hours * 1988 - Longest rainfall duration 9.3 hours * 1908 - Top etmaalsom of precipitation 11 mm * 1954 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 56% Belgium Record counts * 1947 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -10.6 ° C * 2002 - Highest mean daily temperature is 12.5 ° C * 1848 - Lowest minimum temperature -14.2 ° C * 1949 - Highest maximum temperature 13.8 ° C * 1946 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 26.6 mm Extraordinary events * 1940 - 19 cm snow in Uccle, 31 cm and 60 cm in Grobbendonk Drossart (Baelen) and Robertville (Waimes). * 1945 - 49 cm snow in Spa. Category:Date Category:January